


Hidden Behind A Deal

by carlyles_ass



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill works at the mystery shack, BillDip, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Pre-Weirdmaggedon, employee bill, hopefully angsty in future, ill update these horrible tags, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyles_ass/pseuds/carlyles_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill's friends overthrow him and kick Bill out of their Weirdmaggedon plans, the want to make sure he can't come back. They trap him in a human body and since humans aren't magical, Bill can't harness his magic...right? Seemingly helpless, Bill turns to the Pines family for help getting him back into his triangular form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Behind A Deal

Bill sighed. What was he doing? This was stupid. They'd never trust him. He looked down at his stupid human hands. But he had no other choice. No one else to turn to. 

Bill ran through the rest of the muddy woods to find himself in a clearing. He looked up for a single moment before recoiling back, brows furrowed in annoyance. Stupid rain. Stupid mud. Stupid 'friends'. Ohh, he'd get them back the very moment he had his powers back and get his vengeance. Nobody gets the best of Bill Cipher. And if they do, they'll soon wish that they'd never been born. 

Bill tightened his fist and broke out in a smile born out of pure malice. But he could do nothing now. Not without the Pines' help. 

In the centre of the clearing stood the Mystery Shack. Oh he had lots of memories about that old place. He started running forward. 

"Sixer! Pine Tree! Anyone! Pines! Hey!"

Bill took one more step forward only to be thrown back almost thirty feet in the air. 

"Ow... C'mon Stanford, were you really that scared of me?" Bill mumbled with a slight smirk on his face. 

This time the dream demon cautiously walked to the spot where he was last closest to the Shack. He put his hand out. When it touched the forcefield, there seemed to be a blue tinted dome around the Mystery Shack. 

"Hey! Mr. Mystery! Whoever runs this crappy tourist attraction... I need to speak to your manager!"  
Bill sighed, thinking that no one was going to open the door. To his surprise however, Sixer's brother yanked open the door, cape lazily strewn on and hat askew. The old man looked really tired too, eyes only half open, back bent over. 

"Who-who is it? We closed over four hours ago. But if you're a tourist I'd be happy to open back up for another 100-no, 200 dollars."

"No, hey, do you mind getting your brother out here? It'll only take a second..."

"Fine!" Stanley snapped out at the seemingly teenage boy. " Stanford, Stanford, always Stanford. 'I make horrible deals with demons but I'm still better than everyone else' Stanford." He mumbled, retreating into the house.

A few moments later, Bill could hear heavy footsteps and yelling from inside the Mystery Shack. So they know... Bill thought smirking. 

The door was yanked open, harder than before, and by Stanford this time.

"What do you want Bill?" Stanford yelled. To the man's right, an a little behind him, stood Dipper.

"Ah, Sixer!" Bill opened his arms wide, as if he was going to run forward and give him a hug. "My old buddy, pal, friend." Bill put a little extra emphasis on 'friend'. "Oh!" The demon pointed to Dipper. "And Pine Tree! You guys really have no idea how good it is to see you. Seriously! Anyways, I was hoping we could put all of our bad history behind us ( on both our parts) and have a nice little chat!" 

At that, Ford looked really angry. "'Friend'? Really, Bill? You lost those rights years ago. The only 'chat' we'll ever have will consist of your cries of mercy while we defeat you!"

Bill burst out laughing. "AHAHAHHAAH! Oh that's- that's great-Ew. Body spasms! I have body spasms now! HAHAHAHA. As if I'd ever beg for mercy at the likes of you."

Dipper looked at Stanford. "Is he okay? I mean, I know that he's an insane dream demon from the nightmare realm but, this is weird even for him."

The demon in question finally composed himself. "Aww... Is Pine Tree worried about me?" Bill smirked as Dipper's face turned red. 

"N-no! I-" Bill waved off Dipper's stuttering and Dipper growled in response.

"But Stanford..." Ford's eyes narrowed as he turned to Bill. "I really suggest that we have that chat."

"Why? So you can kill us with you magic while our guard's down? Or worse?" Dipper yelled.

Bill only smiled. "Of course not. I don't even have my powers. I'm confined to this-this human body... And there's nothing I can do about it! That's why I came here! I need help! And... I thought I might get that here..."

"And why would we ever help you?"  
Ford looked genuinely annoyed. "And don't think you're tricking us. You always have a trick up your sleeve, and I'm going to find out what! And as for your powers..." Ford shuddered. "Look around you. Look at the flowers. I've studied Gravity Falls for a long time and I know for a fact that those don't belong here." 

Bill bent down to look at the flowers and smiled. "I haven't seen these flowers for a long time. I was only a few billion years old when these disappeared from the Nightmare Realm." The flower's stem was red instead of green, and so were the leaves. But occasionally the flowers would drop with blood. Instead of a traditional pollen centre with petals for the head of the plant, these had quarter sized human hearts. "But even if I do still have my powers, I can't control them, or even really use them... I want to make a deal."

"Never, Bill! I tried that once and all you did was betray me! I'm not going to make a deal with you just so you can do it again!" Stanford's eyes looked as if they were baring lasers into Bill's very existence. 

"No but it's different now! I've changed! Now I know how you feel! I've been betrayed too..." Bill's eyes felt strange... Were they melting? He put his finger to his eye and found that it was secreting some sort of liquid. "But I need help! I don't like this and I sure as myself don't know how to use it." The demon said, signalling to his human body. "Help me and I'll make it worth your while, I promise...please..." Bill felt filthy. If he knew how to, he'd probably be throwing up in his mouth right now. He never ever thought he would have to beg for anything. Especially not to some puny humans. 

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. No is no, Bill." But just as it looked like Stanford was going to close the door for good, Dipper stopped him. What he said was too low for Bill to hear with his human ears and he cringed at the thought.

Dipper ran down the steps of the porch, crinkle yelling out after him. He flinched when stepping out into the pouring rain, but continued. 

"Don't make a deal with him Dipper!" His grunkle Ford called out. "Don't make the same mistakes I did! But if you do... just make sure you have the upper hand!"

Dipper heard this, but gave no response. He stood parallel to Bill inside the forcefield. "I probably shouldn't..." Dipper looked reluctant. "But I believe you. However, I don't trust you and rest assured I never will. You said you'd make it worth our while... What did you mean?"

"Well I meant that if you helped me, I'd be able to help you in return. Weirdmaggedon is still a go, just I won be leading it. I could tell you everything you need to know about what's coming. I could protect you... all of you... the Pines family and all the Pines' friends... even help you fight back as much as I hate to say it." 

"And how do I know that you really won't just join them?"

Bill half smiled. "Look kid, they betrayed me... I want to join them just as much as your grunkle Fordsy over there wants to make a deal with me. "

"Fine. But you'll have to do everything we tell you to do."

"Woah, woah, woah. Everything? So I'd be your slave?" Bill' yellow eyes widened. He would rather rot in the woods than ass kiss to the Pines family. 

"No, no, of course not. Things like 'Don't turn the Mystery Shack into a hall of corpses.' And 'no killing'. I promise if you think that any of us are trying to manipulate you or take things too far... Then the deals off." Dipper attempted to smile, holding out his hand. He only hoped he was making the right decision. 

Bill crossed his arms, looking away. "You ought to know that Stanford would take it too far." He mumbled, almost too low for Dipper to head.

Dipper cleared his voice, getting Bill to look at him. "Then you have to do whatever I tell you, within reason."

Bill considered this for a moment. Dipper was trustworthy and there was hardly any chance for something to go wrong there. Bill's eyes turned blue and so did his hand.   
"So we have a deal?"

Dipper let his hand cross the forcefield and merge with Bill's. 

"We have a deal."

And they shook.


End file.
